leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowdown Showdown skins/General
Lore "Seasons greetings! ...What month is this?"| }} ;Santas * * * * * ;Elves * * * * ;Gifts * * * ;Snowdown Inhabitants * * * * * * * History Time of Snowdown The Time of Snowdown is a Special Celebration of the Valoran people to commemorate the passing of one year to the next. For countless years, the citizens of Valoran have celebrated the end of the calendar year in numerous ways. Even while the Rune Wars raged their fiercest, most people still reserved time to celebrate the passing of one year into the next. Each city-state observes this holiday– known as the Time of Snowdown – in its own unique way. The yordles of Bandle City prioritize merriment and indulgence, throwing week-long banquets and feasting on roasted meats and sweet liquors. Demacia observes the Time of Snowdown with a strong sense of reverence, hosting grand ceremonies which commemorate the past year’s fallen heroes. Even the insidious Noxians honor the Snowdown with surprising gentility by offering clemency to select prisoners of non-violent crimes. The people of Valoran venerate the Time of Snowdown with such devotion for reasons rooted in history of the world. Many parts of Runeterra have always suffered bitter, merciless winters; this is especially true on Valoran after the devastation wrought upon the world by the Rune Wars. Valoran’s inhabitants have historically ceased their political squabbles to band against the greater threat of nature run amok. Countless tales of yore recount instances of sworn enemies easing their hostilities with one another in order to share in lavish feasts or to allow soldiers a chance to return home briefly. In modern times, the League of Legends continues the ancient traditions by adopting the holiday as a time of revelry – both to celebrate the peace that the League brings to Valoran and as a way of giving back to the city-states that granted the League its unique position of power in the world. League embassies in each city-state are made open to the public, and feature three week festivals to which all are welcome. The Institute of War holds an exclusive month-long celebration, and invites distinguished guests from all across the continent. Special runes are forged and awarded to exemplary summoners. Great celebratory scrimmages are held in the Fields of Justice, culminating in an epic battle royale amongst the League's most powerful summoners. The League calls this celebration the Snowdown Showdown. Trivia General= * These skins reprisent the traditional festive side of the Snowdown Showdown, having most the skins be christmas-themed. * Snowdown Showdown event skins were also released along side Sugar Rush and Toy Box themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Snowdown Showdown theme into their own separate thematics. ** In 2019, all traditional Snowdown skins were replaced with Sugar Rush skins. This is due to the Pre-season Summoner's Rift Elements map changes, as well as the traditional Snowdown skins not being as popular as Riot Games hoped it would be. However, Legend of the Poro King returned as a seasonal Featured game mode.Sugar Rush and Snowdown 2019 1Sugar Rush and Snowdown 2019 2 |-|Skins= Amumu Re-GiftedSkin.jpg|Re-Gifted Amumu Braum SantaSkin.jpg|Santa Braum Draven SantaSkin.jpg|Santa Draven Gragas SantaSkin.jpg|Santa Gragas Heimerdinger SnowmerdingerSkin.jpg|Snowmerdinger Jinx AmbitiousElfSkin.jpg|Ambitious Elf Jinx Katarina SlayBelleSkin.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Kog'Maw ReindeerSkin.jpg|Reindeer Kog'Maw LeBlanc MistletoeSkin.jpg|Mistletoe LeBlanc Maokai FestiveSkin.jpg|Festive Maokai Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Nidalee SnowBunnySkin.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee Nunu WorkshopSkin.jpg|Workshop Nunu Shaco NutcrackoSkin.jpg|Nutcracko Sona SilentNightSkin.jpg|Silent Night Sona Teemo HappyElfSkin.jpg|Happy Elf Teemo Tristana EarnestElfSkin.jpg|Earnest Elf Tristana Veigar BadSantaSkin.jpg|Bad Santa Veiger Zilean OldSaintSkin.jpg|Old St. Zilean Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2010 - Login Screen| Snowdown 2011 - Login Screen| Snowdown 2016 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos PBE Preview Ambitious Elf Jinx, Santa Draven, Snow Fawn Poppy| |-|Gallery= Snowdown Showdown 2016 Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2016 Concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Snowdown Showdown 2017 Icon Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Snowdown 2017 Emote Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Emote Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Snowdown 2017 Emote Concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Emote Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Snodown 2017 Promo.jpg|Snodown 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Braum Santa Concept 01.jpg|Santa Braum Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Santa Concept 02.jpg|Santa Braum Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Santa Concept 03.jpg|Santa Braum Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Santa Concept 04.jpg|Santa Braum Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Santa Model 01.png|Santa Braum Model Braum Santa Splash Concept 01.jpg|Santa Braum Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Braum Santa Splash Concept 02.jpg|Santa Braum Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Draven Santa Model 01.jpg|Santa Draven Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Draven Santa Model 02.png|Santa Draven Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Draven Santa Splash Concept 01.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Draven Santa Splash Concept 02.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Draven Santa Splash Concept 03.jpg|Santa Draven Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Heimerdinger Update Snowmerdinger Model 01.jpg|Snowmerdinger Update Model 1 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update Snowmerdinger Model 02.jpg|Snowmerdinger Update Model 2 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update Model 02.jpg|Snowmerdinger Update Model 3 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Heimerdinger Update Model 03.jpg|Snowmerdinger Update Model 4 (by Riot Artists Michael Tarwater, Neer and Brian Jones) Jinx AmbitiousElf Concept 01.jpg|Ambitious Elf Jinx Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Jinx AmbitiousElf Concept 02.jpg|Ambitious Elf Jinx Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Jinx AmbitiousElf Concept 03.jpg|Ambitious Elf Jinx Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Jinx AmbitiousElf Model 01.png|Ambitious Elf Jinx Model 1 Jinx AmbitiousElf Model 02.png|Ambitious Elf Jinx Model 2 Katarina SlayBelle Concept 01.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Katarina SlayBelle Model 01.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Katarina SlayBelle Model 02.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Katarina SlayBelle Model 03.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Maokai Update Festive Concept 01.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Maokai Update Festive Concept 02.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Maokai Update Festive Concept 03.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Maokai Update Festive Concept 04.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Maokai Festive Ability Concept 01.jpg|Festive Maokai Ability Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Festive Ability Concept 02.jpg|Festive Maokai Ability Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Festive Ability Concept 03.jpg|Festive Maokai Ability Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Maokai Update Festive model 01.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Maokai Update Festive Splash concept 01.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Maokai Update Festive Splash concept 02.jpg|Festive Maokai Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Concept 01.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash Concept 01.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash Concept 02.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash Concept 03.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash Concept 04.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash Concept 05.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Nidalee Update SnowBunny Model 01.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Nidalee Update SnowBunny Model 02.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) |-|Summoner Icons= Doran's Wreath profileicon.png|Doran's Wreath Holiday Nashor profileicon.png|Holiday Nashor Stocking Blades profileicon.png|Stocking Blades Trimmed Turret profileicon.png|Trimmed Turret Reindeer Urf profileicon.png|Reindeer Urf Holiday Shopkeeper profileicon.png|Holiday Shopkeeper Giftwrapped Poro profileicon.png|Giftwrapped Poro Bad Gingerbread Veigar profileicon.png|Bad Gingerbread Veigar Slay Belle Surprise profileicon.png|Slay Belle Surprise Snowman Teemo profileicon.png|Snowman Teemo Santa Gragas Cookie profileicon.png|Santa Gragas Cookie Gingerbread Man profileicon.png|Gingerbread Man Re-Gifted Amumu profileicon.png|Re-Gifted Amumu Snowbells profileicon.png|Snowbells Ambitious Elf Jinx profileicon.png|Ambitious Elf Jinx Santa Draven profileicon.png|Santa Draven Santa Baron 2017 profileicon.png|Santa Baron 2017 Dearest Deer profileicon.png|Dearest Deer Gemstone Stocking profileicon.png|Gemstone Stocking Gemstone Pengu profileicon.png|Gemstone Pengu Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Reindeer Poro |-|Ward skins= Snowman Ward.png|Snowman Gingerbread Ward.png|Gingerbread Candy Cane Ward.png|Candy Cane Santa Penguin Ward.png|Santa Penguin Dearest Deer Ward.png|Dearest Deer |-|Emotes= Poro Snax Emote.png|Poro Snax Lover Snowbells Emote.png|Snowbells Re-Gifted Amumu Emote.png|Re-Gifted Amumu Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer Smooooochie Emote.png|Smooooochie My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|From Jinx, With Love Braumbread Emote.png| Dravenbread Emote.png| de:Winterfreuden-Duelle (Skinreihe)/Allgemein Category:Snowdown Showdown skins Category:Amumu Category:Braum Category:Draven Category:Gragas Category:Heimerdinger Category:Jinx Category:Katarina Category:Kog'Maw Category:LeBlanc Category:Maokai Category:Miss Fortune Category:Nidalee Category:Nunu Category:Shaco Category:Sona Category:Teemo Category:Tristana Category:Veigar Category:Zilean Category:Alternate Universe